The present disclosure herein relates to an ion beam treatment apparatus, and more particularly, to an ion beam treatment apparatus using a laser-based proton beam.
X-ray treatment and gamma-ray treatment, which account for the majority of radiation treatment currently used for cancer treatment, often leave aftereffects such as subsequent cancer development because they leave radiation exposure to normal tissues, which occurs during the treatment process. Since the essence of X-rays or gamma rays is light rays, when absorbed into the human body, much amount is absorbed in the epidermis, and the amount of absorption decreases as it penetrates deep into the human body. In contrast, when particles are accelerated to be injected into the human body, the particles coming into contact with the inside of the human body while progressing to the inside of the human body may be ionized to lose energy. However, when the particles continuously progresses into the human body, a cross-section indicating probability of absorbing the injected particles is stepped while increasing, and a degree of integration of the injected particles immediately before being stopped exhibits a maximum value (Bragg peak).
Recently, a treatment method using proton beams is being studied as a method for application to cancer treatment in internal organs of the human body. For example, studies on a treatment method for treating the periphery of the cancerous sits by using proton beams to prevent cancer cells from being metastasized. The proton beams may be acquired through a particle accelerator in the beginning of the study. In hospitals, protons generated through a large accelerator may be controlled through a gantry so as to be used for the treatment.